With the Help of Demigods
by Emilou99
Summary: Harry and Percy meet and learn of each others existence, leaving a way to contact each other in the future if need be. One day Percy gets that call, Hogwarts needs his help, Harry is trying to teach students how to defend themselves because Umbridge refuses to, but he's running out of time, Voldemort is nearing full strength and they need Percy's help to teach them how to fight.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey, so I'm back after writing one chapter in my previous story ( which I'm not gonna lie, I really just don't feel like writing any more right now although I probably will in the future) So this story is just what I thought could end up being an interesting way for Harry Potter and Percy Jackson to meet. I don't really know where it's going but to be completely honest I never know where my writings going ( Why I get put in so many Literature classes is beyond me, I've had 5 different ones this year alone) I just try to go with the flow. :P So anyway, let me know what you think, I'm open to criticism, I'm pretty sure I'm an aweful writer but since I read a lot of fanfiction I figured I should at least give it a shot, so here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, I could never be as Talented as J.K Rowling or Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Annabeth and Percy are in Little Whinging after the Second Giant War in need of a break. On their last night there the meet Harry Potter, and recognizing kindred souls quickly become friends. But before they can even begin to understand each others worlds, Percy and Annabeth are forced to leave, but not without leaving Harry a way to reach them, and now that time has come. Voldemort is rising and Harry needs help training Dumbledore's Army for what is out there. Having run out of options, Percy and Annabeth are his best hope.

No Ones POV

It was just getting cold in the town of Little Whinging. Annabeth had wanted to go there since the end of the giant war, wantomg to get away for a little while, and Percy refusing to ever leave her side again joined her. The couple was sitting on a swing set in a small local park enjoying eachothers company and silently watching the sunset, something they loved to do back at camp. Annabeth was sitting on Percy's lap, leaning back so her head rested against his chest. Percy had one arm wrapped around Annabeth's waist while his other hand played with her hair. The two had been in town for a week and were headed home to Long Island tomorrow so they were trying to savor the vacation while they still could. As they sat they watched a boy who appeared to be few years younger than them, maybe 15-16 years old, meander down the street. The duo noticed that he had a striking resemblance to Percy, accept for his eyes, which where an emerald green rather than sea green and he wasn't as fit or tall as Percy. The boys progress soon took him into the same park as them where he took a seat on a swing a few down from them and promptly looked down at his shoes deep in thought.

"Nice view isn't it?" Percy said, scaring the Hades out of the boy. " Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Percy apologized.

"It's okay." The boy replied " I'm just not used to people around here talking to me. Everyone thinks I'm some kind of delinquent and ignore me."

" I know how you feel, back home people immediately label me as a troublemaker, it's not my fault it always finds me."

"Same here, and it probably doesn't help that my aunt, uncle, and cousin seem to think it's funny to make my life more of a hell than it already is by spreading rumors about me."

"I'm sorry, that must really suck." Percy said.

Annabeth snorted and decided to speak up. " Wow, way to be blunt Seaweed Brain." She turned towards the boy " Sorry about him, I'm Annabeth by the way and this is my boyfriend Percy."

"I'm Harry." said the boy observing the pair. Looking into their eyes Harry saw something he recognized immediately. Harry saw reflected in their eyes the pain and suffering he saw in his own when he looked into the mirror everyday. These two had seen and lived through things no person should have to, more so than Harry could fathom. He could see it in the depths that the anguish ran, farther than his own.

"I noticed you said your aunt and uncle, If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" Annabeth asked. She continued at the look of affliction on Harry's face, " I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry, I just-"

"No. It's okay." Harry cut her off. " They were murdered when I was a year old. I was left on my aunt and uncle's doorstep and they took me in, not that they wanted to."

"I'm sorry" Annabeth replied. Harry was struck by the girls sincerity. " I know that sucks. Both my parents are still alive, but I was left on my father's doorstep when I was a baby. He tried to send me back to my mother but she refused to take me so he was stuck with me. Later he got married to a woman who didn't like me much, neither of them really wanted me, or that's how it felt back then, so I ran away from home when I was 7. I wandered around until two other people found me and we traveled together until one more person found us and took us to a year round summer camp where I stayed until I was twelve and Percy got me to give my dad a second chance. Things are better now. With him and my mom." Annabeth told him though she didn't know why she felt the need to explain herself.

"I spent twelve years of my life thinking my father was either dead or had abandoned me. But like Annabeth things are better now. Though it took long enough to get there." Percy added.

"So enough with the heavy. You live around here?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah." Harry replied " I live on Privet Drive

"Cool." Annabeth replied. "We're staying one road down from there. Do you want to walk back together?"

"Sure." Harry said after a moment of thinking. "But I have to wait for my cousin first." Just then the trio heard a loud guffawing and turned to see what it was. Not long after A group of 5 boys came in to view. The three watched as the group said their goodbyes and as the 5 boys parted ways Harry stood.

"That's Dudley, my cousin." He said. "Shall we go then?" Percy and Annabeth stood and the three made their way over to him.

"Hey Big D!" Harry called. Dudley turned towards him and a look of disgust crossed his features.

"Oh. It's just you." He said. Dudley then glances up and noticed Percy and Annabeth walking behind Harry, swinging their intertwined hands between them.

"Are they like you?" He sneered at Harry. Harry's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head no.

"What's wrong with him?" Percy asked "He's a person not a thing, treat him with some respect." Dudley completely ignoring Percy's statement went on.

"Then what are you doing talking to him? I haven't seen you around here before so maybe you don't know what a delinquent he is, much like yourselves. Where are you from anyway?" Dudley sneered.

Taken aback Percy glared at Dudley before replying. " We're vacationing from New York, in America."

"And it would be in your best interest if you didn't judge people." Annabeth added. "Someday soon you may say something that someone more powerful than you could take great offence at." She finished her statement with a deadly glare. Dudley shuddered under her glare but quickly composed himself.

"Well I doubt you're talking about yourself," Dudley stated. " Because you're nothing but a dirty lit-"

Dudley was cut of by a sudden blow to his nose.

"Don't you ever talk to my girlfriend like that!" Percy all but yelled in a very offended tone. Harry watched in awe as Percy struck his cousin. Dudley claimed to be a good fighter, always bragging about his boxing title and thinking himself above everybody else when he and his 4 mates beat up a ten year old. Percy however, Harry could tell had real talent when it came to fighting. The second his fist connected with Dudley's face Dudley crumpled to the ground a very satisfying crunch coming from his nose. Dudley slowly stood up.

" You bloody git." he drawled, blood running from his nose and onto his shirt. Dudley brought his first back and propeled it forward, aiming for Percy's jaw. Much to Harry's amusement, Percy caught the blow about a foot away from his face. Dudley gaped at Percy, utterly horrified. He yanked his fist out of Percy's grasp. Just as he did, everything went cold, colder than it already was that is, and dark. Clouds abruptly covered the sky concealing the moon and stars from their sight.

Dudley glanced at Harry, terror obviously displayed in his eyes. Whether from his brush up with Percy or the sudden darkness Harry was unsure.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed

"I'm not doing anything!" Harry replied. Then Harry heard it. The unmistakable shuddering breath that could only belong to one creature. Dementor.

Harry frantically searched his surroundings, his eyes landing on the two Americans. Percy and Annabeth were on high alert. They knew from experience that not just anything had the power to turn off the stars. Percy's hand reached into his pocket and grasped riptide. Annabeth was reaching for her drakon bone the giant war about half of it broke off so she had the Hephaestus campers turn it into a dagger, something that she was more familiar with. **( Sorry but I really don't know how I can have her conceal a sword plus she does seem to prefer a dagger.) **

They pulled out their weapons, or in Percy's case pen, and prepared for a fight. Harry watched in amazement as Percy pulled a cap of a pen and it turned into a sword. Harry pulled out his wand and said the incantation to make it's tip glow. Now it was Percy and Annabeth's turn to gape. Off to the side, Dudley ogled the two weapon clad teenagers in the light cast from his cousins wand. Percy and Annabeth didn't have enough time to stare for long because soon after Harry cast his spell two dementor appeared in front of them.

The duo engaged in a fight with one of them while Harry took on the other with a patronus. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry saw Dudley fall to the ground whimpering as he watched the scene unfold before him. Percy quickly stabbed the beast in the chest just as Annabeth penetrated it's back with her dagger and it promptly turned into a pile of monster dust. Harry on the other hand was having a harder time vanquishing the dementor, but he did none the less, just not as fast as Percy and Annabeth. When the dementors were gone the trio of teenagers looked at each other and simultaneously asked,

"What are you?"

No sooner had the words left their mouths did they hear footsteps.

"We're demigods." Annabeth said hurridly. " But I get the feeling we were never supposed to meet. And I'm guessing that you're a wizard."

"You cast a spell with a wand." She explained at Harry's bewildered look.

"Anyway, what were those things and why were they after you?" Percy hurriedly asked.

"Dementors, they can suck out your soul and make you relive your worst memories. I assume they were her because Voldemort sent them. He's a very dark and powerful wizard and he's regaining power that he lost years ago when he killed my parents and tried to kill me. It appears he is at it again, I don't know how we're going to survive this time" Harry explained. Percy glanced over Harry's shoulder and saw a shadow quickly approaching.

"We have some experience with that kinda thing." He said "Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a envolpe and pressed into Harry hand. If you need help, anything at all write a letter on this and when you put into an envelope it should disappear and automatically be sent to us." At Harry's bewildered expression Percy added "Courtesy of Hermes" and winked. "Well we gotta go, someone is coming."

"Nice meeting you Harry, if you need anything, anything at all, you know how to reach us. Good luck." Annabeth said. And with that the couple disappeared into the shadows. It wasn't until later that night that Harry had a chance to look at that piece of paper. After his fight with the Dursley's and being expelled and everything, Harry had been locked in his room. While sitting in his bed, getting ready to go to sleep Harry remembered the envelope that he had forgotten in that evenings drama. When he reached into his pocket Harry found two envelopes. One of which he had been sure hadn't been there before. He started with the unfamiliar one seeing as it had his name on it. Harry tore the envelope open and quickly scanned the page, it read:

_Dear Harry,_

_ Sorry to leave you so abruptly earlier but we needed to get out of there without being seen by anyone. As I said earlier, I don't think our worlds were suppose to meet. Never the less we do have some experience when it comes to fighting against evil. The reason Percy and I are in Little Whinging is to get away for a while, we just finished fighting in our second war with the world in the balance and needed a break and a chance to mourn and be together. Anyway, I won't bore you with my life's story anymore than I already have but I do want you to know that if you need it we can help you, we are pretty good at the whole fighting thing. So when the time comes, send the letter. There's a reason our worlds collided tonight even though they probably shouldn't have. Keep us in mind and we will too._

_Sincerely,_

_ Annabeth (Oh and Percy's here to)_

_P.S. Please don't tell anyone of our world until the time is right and only the people who need to know other wise the outcome could be catastrophic. _

Harry stared in awe at the letter. Two wars? Harry wasn't sure if he could keep this big of a secret from Ron and Hermione, but he figures that Annabeth was right, when the time came that he needed their help he would tell his two best friends. But until then his lips were sealed. Harry then looked at the other envelope it had a blank sheet of paper inside and two names on the outside, _Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase._

* * *

** Thank you so much for reading! And because I hate it when people don't keep their promises for updates, I won't promise anything and just depart with a dreamy, Until we meet again! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here goes chapter 2! I know it's not nearly as long as the first one but it is what it is. Thank you for the reviews guys it's means a lot that you took the time to and hopefully will be enough motivation for me to keep writing. Anyway, on to Chapter 2!**

* * *

No Ones POV

Harry sat in a comfy chair in the Gryffindor common room, watching the rain steadily pound against a window and deep in though as Ron and Hermione argued over something insignificant. He'd been teaching Dumbledore's army for a few months now but what he was teaching them didn't seem to be nearly enough.

How could he prepare them for what was out there?

That was the problem, he realized. He couldn't. There were so many things out there unknown to Harry that he couldn't teach them. The way they looked at him was unnerving, almost as though they expected him to know everything when it came to defense against the dark arts and expected to be prepared for everything. Harry didn't see how he could let them down, he had to find a way to teach them everything they needed to know.

"Harry, I can see what you're thinking," Hermione said startling Harry from his thoughts. "Don't worry yourself so much, what you're doing is great, everyone you've helped has that much more of a chance of survival, you're doing all that you can Harry."

" Yeah mate, you're doing a great job, everyone thinks so," Ron agreed.

" It's just- I can't help but feel I'm letting you guys down. There are only so many things I've had the displeasure of dealing with, what about all the things I can't help with, the way everybody looks at me, like I hold all the answers, what then?" Harry said distraught. Ron and Hermione looked at him with pity, having no idea what was going through Harry's head, no idea what it felt like to hold the weight of the world on their shoulders. Harry's mind drifted to his encounter with Percy and Annabeth over the summer. What had they seen in their two wars? Wouldn't they be prepared for the worst?

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed. "Percy and Annabeth!" Harry ran up the stairs, taking 2 at a time, towards the boys dormitory. Ron and Hermione looked after him in confusion.

"Has he lost it?" Ron asked.

" I don't think so," Hermione replied. " But it would seem there's something he's not telling us."

Harry hurried down the stairs, clutching the two letters in his hands. He figured he better explain to his best friends what was going on.

"You guys remember what happened with the dementors over the summer , right?" Harry inquired.

"It's not something easily forgotten Harry," Hermione responded, looking even more confused than she was to begin with. What did last summer have to do with Dumbledore's Army?

"Right. Well before they attacked me I was talking with these two teenagers, which mind you it's very unusual for anyone in Little Whinging to pay any attention to me," Harry explained.

"Anyway, we got to talking. Their names are Percy and Annabeth,they were vacationing from New York seemed really nice," he continued. " When we were walking back, me to the Dursley's and them to their hotel, we ran into Dudley,"

"Well that couldn't have been good," Ron interjected.

" You got that right," Harry said. " Dudley insulted Annabeth so Percy took him down. With one punch, it was amazing! But before Dudley could completely recover the Dementors attacked. Percy took out a sword made out of what looked like glowing bronze-"

"I've never heard of glowing bronze Harry," Hermione interrupted. "I don't think it's possible for it to."

"Well it did," Harry said with a pointed glare. " And Annabeth took out a dagger that appeared to be made out of some kind of bone. I got rid of one dementor with a patronus, but when I turned around to help with the other one all that was left was a golden dust that coated the ground and their weapons."

"Annabeth asked if I was a wizard, seeing as she saw me cast a spell. But when I asked them what they were they said they were something I've never heard of. Before I could ask them what they meant, Mrs. Figg was coming so they left before they were seen, but not before giving me an envelope with a blank piece of paper in it. They said when I needed help all I had to do was write them the letter and it would appear to them."

"When I got back to the Dursley's I found this," Harry pointed to the other letter. " In my pocket along with the blank one." He handed it to Hermione who scanned over it.

"Two wars?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"What?" Ron said, looking rather confused. Hermione silently handed him the letter for him to read.

"So you think now is the time to ask them for help?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes," Harry answered. " Two wars? Think about what they've been through, how they can help. Hermione, They and help me train Dumbledore's Army!"

"Hmm," Hermione mused. " You're right, they probably could be helpful, but Harry, how do you know we can trust them?"

"Because I know them. I can see it when I looked into their eyes. It was the same thing I see everyday in the mirror. They've been through a lot, even more than me, and they understand me and I them."

"Okay," she relented. " Out of curiosity Harry, what did they say they were?"

"Demigods."

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this! Please review, criticism is welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I'm back again, I've been very bored today, so I figured I might as well write another chapter of this. But in all honesty I should be doing homework, I have like 4 stories for creative writing due on Monday, but what can I say, I'm a procrastinator. So between playing with my bunnies today and setting up my bedroom (we just finished a major remodel) I found time to write another chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I were sitting on the beach at camp when the letter appeared. She was curled up in my lap and I was playing with her hair, something that was becoming a habit, while we watched the waves roll in.

We came to camp as often as possible now even though we have our own apartment together in the city because camp will always be home.

About a month after we got back from our trip to Little Whinging I proposed and by some miracle Annabeth said yes.

Things were great. We finally got the chance to be somewhat normal,well as normal as a demigod can get, along with most of the others. Although we still monsters trying to kill us at every turn at least the world was no longer in the balance and we all got the chance to sit back and enjoy life.

Anyway we were siting on the beach when we got the letter. Everything was very serene and quite and then out of the blue, a loud pop sounded and it was sitting in Annabeth's lap scaring the Hades out of both of us. Thanks Hermes!

"Ahh!" Annabeth fell over in shock making me start to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's not funny Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed at me. As I continued to laugh she punched me in the arm, like really hard, making me immediately stop.

"Ow," I whined, rubbing the forming bruise. "Geez Wise Girl, did you have to hit me that hard?"

"Well you deserved it," she shot back, trying and failing to hide her amusement. " It wasn't funny."

"Come on," I said grinning. "You have to admit that was priceless, almost nothing scares you!" As I was talking, Annabeth picked up the letter that was now lying a couple feet away from us and began to read it, her face turning serious.

"Whats it say?" I asked her, me too becoming serious.

"_Dear Percy and Annabeth,_

_Remember how I told you Voldemort, the evilest wizard ever to live, was rising? Well he's almost to full power, but almost seems to be worse than at full power. The ministry of magic is refusing to believe that he has risen and the minister, Cornelius Fudge, is convinced that Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of my school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is trying to take his place by training the students of Hogwarts and is planning on using us as an army to overthrow him. Because of this fact, Fudge has placed Dolores Umbridge in Hogwarts as our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, except she refuses to teach us anything, so some of the students asked me to teach them how to defend themselves and I've been trying, but there is only so much I can do. You said if I needed help all I had to do was ask, so I am. Will you please find a way to help me teach myself and my fellow students?_

_ Harry." _ She read aloud to me.

"Wow," I said.

"I know!" Annabeth agreed.

"They have a Defense Against the Dark Arts class?" I exclaimed. " That is so unfair!"

"Really Seaweed Brain? That's all you got out of that entire letter?" My face reddened at her accusation but before I could defend my self she continued.

"We need to show this to Chiron." I nodded my head in agreement. I already knew we were going to help Harry, even though I enjoy getting to relax, I've been getting restless without all the action, and I know Annabeth has too, we just need to find a way to and if anyone can make that posible Chiron can.

"Race ya to the big house!" I challenged her as we both began running.

"Why do you even bother trying when you know I'm going to win?" she inquired. I just grinned goofily at her and kept running.

When we almost to the and I was a few feet ahead when Thalia came out of now where and tripped me.

"What's the hurry Kelp Head?" She playfully demanded.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Really Thalia? I almost beat her that time!" I whined

"Told ya I'd win Seaweed Brain," Annabeth called from the porch of the big house. " And thanks Thals!"

"No prob Annie," Thalia hollered back as she helped me up.

"Don't call me Annie," Annabeth said angerly, glaring at Thalia.

"So when did the hunters get here?" I probed.

"About an hour ago," she replied, looking pointedly at the two of us. " Which you would know if you could drag yourselves away from each other every now and then." Annabeth and I both ignored the jab and instead gave her a hug.

"Sorry we can't stay and chat longer," Annabeth started. " But we have to go talk to Chiron, so see you later?"

"Kay, don't take to long though," she replied and we started walking towards the big house. "I don't know how long we'll get before capture the flags starts and you will need to be prepared to be beaten!" she called after us.

"When Hades freezes over!" we yelled back simultaneously as we continued into the big house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! It means a lot!**


End file.
